


The Magnus Babe

by Nan_ette



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Someone stop me, flirty Magnus, flustering alec, magnus babe - Freeform, pandemonium, requested from anon, when they first meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nan_ette/pseuds/Nan_ette
Summary: Still not looking up from the files, Alec shakes his head slightly and says with a stern voice, “Focus Izzy.  We aren’t going for fun.”  He puts down the tablet to look at Izzy to make sure his point is coming across.  “This is business,” he says as he turns to the big screen to see what they are dealing with, “not…” he breaks off looking at the picture.  His eyes widen slightly, his mouth agape, trying to understand how someone could be so beautiful.  “…pleasure,” he finishes, still staring at the picture.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was requested to write a fic where Alec accidentally called Magnus "Magnus Babe" and i was also requested to write about Magnus and Alec hitting it off when they meet in pandemonium. This got out of control and I can't help it, sorry not sorry.

“Alright, what are we dealing with?”

Alec’s voice boomed over the meeting room as he looks over files on his touch screen.

Jace looked up from the tablet containing the layout of Pandemonium.  “Looks like we are going to Magnus Bane’s club for the trade,” he says as he looks back down flipping through pictures.  He clicked a button and it send a picture of Magnus up to the big screen for everyone to see.

“More like Magnus Babe,” Izzy mutters as she stares at the beautiful man sitting amongst men and women enjoying drinks and music.

Still not looking up from the files, Alec shakes his head slightly and says with a stern voice, “Focus Izzy.  We aren’t going for fun.”  He puts down the tablet to look at Izzy to make sure his point is coming across.  “This is business,” he says as he turns to the big screen to see what they are dealing with, “not…” he breaks off looking at the picture.  His eyes widen slightly, his mouth agape, trying to understand how someone could be so beautiful.  “…pleasure,” he finishes, still staring at the picture.

Izzy is unable to suppress the laugh escaping through her ruby red lips and turns it into a cough, trying to hide her grin.

Alec is stuck staring at the picture of Magnus and has managed to close his mouth at his sister’s laugh.  Jace doesn’t seem to notice and continues with the plan.

“So we will trade the necklace for information from Magnus, but make sure to get information from him first before giving to necklace.  He could just take it and leave and we can’t have that.  We need all the information on how to wake Jocelyn up,” he ends with a soft look at Clary sitting on the table.

Her eyes soften when they meet his and she sends him a grateful smile.

Alec shakes his head back into focus and clears his throat.  “Right-ahem, sounds good.  Let’s get going,” he says before briskly walking away to collect his weapons and rune his arrows.

Izzy’s eyes follow her brother before she decides to get up and follow him while Clary and Jace start talking to each other.

She sees Alec collect himself before he runes his arrows.  She joins him at the weapons table with a grin. 

“So all business and no pleasure big brother?” she asks as she takes a fascination to the weapons, picking each one up carefully before deciding on a small seraph blade and her whip.

He sends her a glare but doesn’t stop looking over his arrows.  “Yes, Izzy.  When has it ever been the other way?” he asks annoyingly.

“That’s my point Alec,” she says with a pointed look as she sets her hands on the table.  “When was the last time you had fun?”  He’s about to retort about how Shadowhunters aren’t allowed to have fun while working before she holds up her hand to cut him off.  “When was the last time you even smiled?  Alec you can’t keep bottling things up.  One day it’s going to become too much and you’re going to explode, and not in the fun kind of way.”

Alec knows his sister means well, but he doesn’t have the luxury of putting himself first.  As the eldest, it was his responsibility to look after his family. 

He lowers his head and shakes it before placing his arrows together in a pile before he runes his bow.  “I’m fine Izzy,” he tries to convince her.  “Just because you don’t see me smile doesn’t mean that I don’t ever smile.”

She crosses her arms and sticks her hip out, quirking her brow to give him a knowing look. 

Her eyes soften and so does her voice.  “I worry about you Alec.”

Alec stops what he is doing to look up at the sincerity in her eyes.  He sighs and shakes his head before moving around the table, taking her in his arms.  She wraps her arms around his waist tightly and lays her head on his chest.

“You don’t need to worry about me,” he says into her hair.  “I’m okay Iz.”  He leans back to look at her and gives her a soft smile.

Izzy sighs, giving in.  “Fine,” she says as she releases him and starts to leave.  Before she disappears around the corner, she turns back to him.  “But I think you would be more than okay if you let loose and enjoyed yourself around a certain someone tonight,” she says suggestively before sending him a wink, laughing as blush traitorously crawls up his face.

He rolls his eyes and grabs his bow and arrows before following after her.

 

\--

 

Pandemonium was popping with downworlders everywhere, giving them astounded looks at the presence of shadowhunters in a club.  Colorful lights danced across peoples gyrating, sweaty bodies.  Music loud enough to rattle your bones was met as soon as the doors were opened, and Alec didn’t like it.  He observed everyone dancing, laughing and drinking, and he just didn’t get it.  He had never been exposed to this kind of environment, so he didn’t know how he should act.  This led to him standing in the corner trying to decipher any kind of threat as his siblings and Clary went to find Magnus.

He scans the crowd and comes to a stop when he finds Magnus gliding through the crowd with ease.  Necklaces adorned his neck and glimmered in the cascading lights, loosely hanging down to the top of his pants and swinging along with the sway of his hips.  His shirt was unbuttoned enough to expose a hard, smooth muscular chest that Alec wouldn’t mind getting to know better with his hands and tongue.  His pants were tight, a line of dark glitter ran from his hip to his ankle, flickering in the lights and catching Alec’s eyes.

Magnus turned his attention to someone trying to speak to him, swiftly turning around and facing Alec, allowing him to see the glitter also on his eyes, slight facial hair, spiked hair and lips that Alec _really_ wouldn’t have minded getting to know better.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts.  What was he doing?  He had to focus.  He begins to scan the crowd again looking for any threats.

 

\--

 

Jace, Izzy and Clary soon join him at the top of the stairs where he is perched after they talk with Magnus.  They convince Alec that Magnus gave them all the information he could about the warlock who gave the potion to Jocelyn.

Alec nodded, “Okay, let’s go.”  He begins to turn before Izzy grabs his arm.  He turns to her, brows furrowed in confusion.

“We did all we can tonight, can’t we just for once stay and enjoy the party for a little big brother?” she asks, pouting her lips.

Alec looks at Jace and Clary who shrug their shoulders.  He sighs and looks back at Izzy.  “One hour,” he says sternly.  Isabelle squeals in glee and claps her hands before dragging her brother into the crowd.

“I’m gonna regret this,” Alec mutters with a sigh.  But he knows that if he can do anything to see that gleeful smile on his little sister’s face, then he would do it.

He doesn’t last long on the dance floor, to be honest he really doesn’t last at all.  He retreats immediately after one song.  There were too many people crowded together, it didn’t make for a good exit in case they needed to make one.  Isabelle watched him leave sadly, wishing there was something she could do for her brother.

She turns around in a spin to the music, desperate for a release of the stress lately when Magnus makes his way towards her through the crowd. 

He leans into talk into her ear, the music too loud to understand anyone.  “My dear, who was just with you?” he asked, his breath scalding her ear.

She grins, forming a plan.  “Oh,” she says innocently, “just my brother Alec, why?”

Magnus shrugs.  “I like to know the names of beautiful people,” he sends her a sly grin before dancing through the crowd, following Alec toward the corner of the bar.

 

\--

 

Alec stands tall above everyone else and uses it to his advantage to keep a watchful eye on his siblings.

He scans the crowd again and spots Magnus again.  Unable to keep his eyes off of him, he watches as he weaves through everyone to chat with Izzy.  His brow furrows in confusion at what they could be talking about, they just met.  As Magnus walks away, he sees Izzy give him a wink.  Even more confused now, his heart rate picks up as Magnus makes his way to where Alec was standing by the bar.

He clears his throat, fixes his jacket and runs a quick hand through his hair, taking a deep breath trying to come up with something to say for when he arrives.

Right before Magnus reaches him though, he spots a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye.  Magnus is about to introduce himself before Alec quickly shoves him behind him, out of the way of the oncoming Circle member and draws his bow.  He shoots straight and true through his chest.  He falls to the ground, gurgling and trying to shout to his partner.

Alec scans the room quickly and finds another Circle member pushing through the crowd towards them.  He quickly draws his seraph blade from his thigh holster, aims, and throws the blade, piercing his chest as he too falls to the ground.

Making sure both men are down, he calms his breathing and runs a hand through his hair before glamouring his bow again.  It isn’t until now that he realizes hands are grasping at the back of his shirt.  He turns around and is met with glowing cat eyes.  Magnus huffs out a breath and grins at him.

“Why thank you,” he says flouring his hand.  “Circle members aren’t allowed in my club.”  He releases the tight hold on Alec’s shirt and fixes his necklaces before looking back at Alec, his eyes now a smooth brown.

Alec, still gawking at this beautiful man, tries to manifest a comprehensible thought.  “Uh-um…” he runs his hand along the back of his neck nervously, “i-it’s my pleasure,” he says before smoothing his hand down his face, breaking eye contact so he can take a much needed deep breath.  He looks back at Magnus, who is still smirking at him.

“Oh-um, I’m Alec,” he stutters, holding out his hand to shake.

The corner of Magnus’ lips turn up fondly.  He grabs his hand.  “Nice to meet you, Alexander,” he says smoothly before pulling Alec’s hand up to kiss the back of it.  Alec’s blush deepens.  “I’m-”

“You’re Magnus Babe,” Alec cuts in before he can think.  Realizing what he said, horror crosses his face.  He shakes his head and opens his mouth to explain, but the words are stuck.  How do you explain this?  Dammit Izzy.

“Shit um, Magnus Bane.  You, you’re Magnus Bane,” he says as he begins shaking the warlocks hand and points a finger at him.  “Yeah, that’s you-ahem.  The powerful warlock who owns the Pandemonium club,” he gestures around them, breaking eye contact to swivel around the room, looking for his siblings.  He spots Izzy as she hides her giggle behind her hand and makes a motion to turn back around.  ‘Get his number,’ she mouths at him.

He rolls his eyes and tries to conceal his blush before turning back around.  Magnus is still trying to hold in his laugh, biting his bottom lip.  It was very distracting.  He focuses back on his eyes and sighs.

“Sorry, my sister called you that earlier and I guess it just…stuck in my head,” he explains with his hands before looking down, too embarrassed.

He feels a delicate finger tilt his chin up.  He looks back at Magnus in surprise as he gingerly slides his hand to Alec’s cheek.  Alec is speechless, his heart racing and his palms turning sweaty.

Magnus hums.  “I think I need to change my name on my business cards, I like Magnus Babe,” he concludes before letting out a slight laugh at Alec’s facial expression.

Alec releases a breathless laugh and shakes his head fondly before quirking his brow.  “It does have a ring to it.”

“Speaking of rings, mind if I get your number?” Magnus asks sliding his hand down Alec’s neck to fix his collar, using it as an excuse to brush up against his cheek again.  Alec blushes even more which he didn’t think was possible and releases a beautiful smile stretching across his face.

“Smooth,” he says as Magnus lowers his hands, suddenly missing the warm trials it created on his skin.

“I may have seen your sister tell you to ask me for mine, but seeing as you could barely tell me your name I decided to make it easier for you,” he sways his shoulders with a flirty smile.

Alec huffs a quick laugh before shaking his head and pulling his phone out of his pocket.  He hands is over to Magnus, their fingers touching slightly, but it was enough to send shockwaves through both of their arms straight to their hearts.

Magnus smirks as he puts in his number, thumbs gliding over the screen.  “I will also save you the trouble of calling or texting me first, so I’ll ask you now.  Would you like to go on a date?”

Alec stammers for something to say, amazed that Magnus would want to go out with him.  His hand is halfway in his pocket to put his phone back.  He opens his mouth and closes it again.  He takes a deep breath, looking into Magnus’ eyes, and smiles at his decision.

“Sure, I would love that.”

Magnus hums in delight.  “We can manage details later,” he leans in closer and whispers in Alec’s ear, “call me,” before giving him a soft kiss on his cheek.  He leans back, knowing the affect he had on Alec as he stands frozen in shock.  “Now,” he says as he claps his hands together, “I have to go change my business card,” he says before patting Alec on his shoulder and disappears through the crowd.

Alec is stunned and stood frozen like a dork as Magnus leaves.  He reaches up and delicately slides his fingers over the cheek Magnus kissed.  He decides Izzy was right, it is good to let go.  But he could never admit that to her.  He needed to get going, he had a date with Magnus Babe, and a sister to thank for it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I-it’s really nothing,” he says scratching the scar on his brow then runs his hand up through his hair, again. “Just found them on the road, it’s no big deal.”
> 
> Magnus tilts his head in amusement, trying to hide his grin. “So you got me road flowers?” he teases.
> 
> “No I-I actually…I bought them,” he assures him, he holds his hands tightly behind his back, rubbing his index finger along his thumb nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I received an inordinate amount of love and requests to continue so *drum roll*  
> Part 2! *jazz hands*  
> This, once again, got out of hand and i made it really cute, my bad ;)  
> Without further ado, enjoy part two!!

“Magnus Babe High Warlock of Brooklyn, how can I be of service?”

Alec chuckles and shakes his head fondly as he holds down the call button for the door to Magnus’ building.

“It’s me,” he speaks clearly into the speaker, surprised at how confident it came across, seeing how he was not.  He was a nervous wreck, he had never been on a date let alone just gone out to dinner with a friend.

“I’ll be down in a second darling!” Magnus called out in a rush.

Alec takes in a deep breath, running his hand through his unruly hair for the umpteenth time.  He looks down at the simple but elegant bouquet of amaryllis flowers.  He felt ridiculous asking Izzy if he should bring Magnus something for their first date, she told him flowers, he told her no, and, well, that didn’t work out.  So here he is, standing at the bottom of the steps leading to Magnus’ building, holding flowers.

What was he doing?  Was Magnus even a flower guy?  What did it even mean to be a flower guy?  Who doesn’t like flowers?  Maybe Magnus doesn’t, maybe he has an allergy to them and-

Alec shakes his head cutting off his thoughts.  This was ridiculous, what was he doing?  He sighs and starts to walk away from the door, pacing, unsure of what to do. 

“Alexander!”

He spins around and quickly hides the flowers behind his back.  Magnus is standing at the bottom of the steps, looking stunning in his maroon blazer and black button down, literally unbuttoned down to show off a bronze and smooth chest, necklaces dipping in all levels down to his smooth and crisp belt buckle and black tight pants.  Alec gulps as his heart rate picks up.

“Uh-Magnus, hey,” he stutters, a little breathless, trying to conceal the growing blush on his cheeks.

Magnus chuckles fondly at him and notices his hands behind his back.  He leans over to get a better look, but Alec turns slightly so he can’t see. 

“What do you have there?” his brows knit in question.

Alec ducts his head, unable to look at Magnus’ stunning eyes framed with makeup.

“Uh-it’s, uh,” he stutters.  He clenches his jaw, angry at himself for being so nervous, he takes a deep breath to calm down and collect his thoughts before looking back into his soft eyes.

 “They’re flowers,” he protrudes them from his back bringing them into view.  He hands them over to Magnus.

Magnus is shocked at the surprisingly sweet gesture.  His mouth slightly hangs open as he reaches for the flowers.  He releases a soft laugh and shakes his head fondly, looking back up at Alec’s wide hazel eyes.  “You continue to surprise me Alexander, how sweet,” he coos as he holds the tiny bouquet.

“I-it’s really nothing,” he says scratching the scar on his brow then runs his hand up through his hair, again.  “Just found them on the road, it’s no big deal.”

Magnus tilts his head in amusement, trying to hide his grin.  “So you got me road flowers?” he teases.

“No I-I actually…I bought them,” he assures him, he holds his hands tightly behind his back, rubbing his index finger along his thumb nervously.

“I-is that okay?”

Magnus releases a breathless laugh.  “Is it okay for you to buy me beautiful flowers?” he asks, slowly closing the distance between them.  “Why yes, darling.”  He brings his hand up to brush back a loose piece of hair on Alec’s forehead.  Alec’s cheeks turn a dark crimson, staring in awe now that he has a closer look at Magnus’ beauty.

“The more road flowers the better,” he teases as he elegantly twirls around, flourishing his hand, blue protruding from his fingertips.  With a quick snap, the flowers are gone.  “There, I put them in some water in my loft.”  He holds out his arm toward the direction of the restaurant.  “Shall we?” he says with a cheeky grin.

Alec clears his throat, lips tipping up at the edge to release a soft smile before huffing a laugh.  “Yeah.” 

He begins walking and Magnus joins him at his side, both gentlemen walking an appropriate distance apart, yet close enough to feel the electricity tingle between them, calling to fill in the empty space.

It’s a peaceful and short walk through the city.  The sun had set an hour ago, turning on street and city lights.  Rows of small white lights hung down from trees and weaved a path for the couple as they entered the restaurant. 

Alec held open the door.  “After you,” he said holding out his arm to lead the way.

Magnus smiled and hummed in amusement.  “Handsome _and_ a gentleman.”  Alec’s traitorous blush returned, and it only heightened when Magnus went to go pass him and grabbed the hand that he was holding out, leading them inside to their reserved table. 

Alec’s heart raced the entire time as he followed with a face of bewilderment, his hand tingled as his fingers laced with Magnus’, glancing around the room to see if anyone noticed them, but no one seemed to care.  Each customer was enjoying their meal, carefree smiles on their faces.

They took a seat across from each other and Alec took a deep breath to calm his nerves.  He took off his leather jacket and turned to hang it on the back of the chair.  When he turned back around, Magnus was staring at him.

His eyes darted around the room in question.  “What?  Is there something on my face?” he reaches up to scratch at nothing.

Magnus smiles in amusement.  “Darling, I’m surprised you own something other than black.  You should always wear green, it makes your already dazzling eyes pop more,” he comments as he hides his grin behind his martini before taking a sip, never breaking eye contact.

Alec blinks in surprise.  “Oh-uh, t-thank you.  My sister actually helped me pick it out and why am I telling you this?” he releases an exasperated breath and runs his eyes over the restaurant again to avoid looking at Magnus.

He reaches out for his water but Magnus stops him.  He gently places his hand on Alec’s, rubbing small circles.  Magnus looks at Alec’s hazel eyes, reflecting the small flame in the middle of the table, the light setting a warm glow in his skin as he stares at Magnus with all the innocence in the world, wondering how these two people collided.

Magnus gives him a comforting smile as he continues his ministrations.  “Sorry, I couldn’t resist complimenting those eyes, they are very easy to get lost in.”

Alec returns the soft smile as his cheeks grow red again, staring fondly at Magnus.

He clears his throat and picks up the menu, suddenly very interested in the food and not at all hiding his grin.

“Alright, what’s good here?” he asks rhetorically as his eyes scan over everything.

Magnus hums in thought.  “I hear the sausage is good,” Magnus quips as he stares at his own menu, hiding his own grin and failing.

Alec deadpans at him.  “Really?”

Magnus looks up and around the room feigning innocence.  “What?  I hear they also have a delicious sauce they spread over it,” he rubs his fingers together to mimic sprinkling and quirks his brow.

Alec scoffs and shakes his head.  “That was terrible, Bane.”

“Hey Alec, do you know what happened to the guy who choked on a pretzel?”

Alec looks up from the menu again, brows creased in confusion.

“He was very salty,” Magnus raised his eyebrows, hoping for a reaction out of his poor date.

Alec bites his bottom lip to hide his smile before releasing a short laugh.

Magnus smiles fondly at him, proud he could make that beautiful smile return, and he would do everything in his power to keep it there.

\--

“Ah yes, the beginning of terrible jokes and endless innuendos about food began that night,” Alec recalls.  He and Magnus are strolling away from the same restaurant they went to years ago for their first date, his arm thrown lazily around his boyfriend’s shoulder held onto one of Magnus’ hands, his other tucked in his pocket while Magnus has an arm wrapped around Alec’s waist that is trying and failing at discreetly slipping down to touch his ass, but Alec could care less about onlookers.

He was comfortable around Magnus, he loved him and he wasn’t afraid to show it.

Magnus hums, contently full from their dinner and wine.  “Also where we had our first kiss.”

Alec reels back.  “Magnus Babe, how dare you?  I would not give out that fast.”

Magnus scoffs and looks at him.  “Oh really?  Because I distinctly remember us walking down this same path to that big tree over there that used to have all the dangly lights and you couldn’t resist how gorgeous I was and I got so lost in your eyes I swear I needed a map, so you kissed me.” he retorts, shrugging his shoulders.  “Also, you totally ate the sausage I ordered,” he sends him a playful wink.

Alec turns to face him, walking backwards and holding onto Magnus’ hands, a mischievous look on his face.  “I am fond of your sausage and sauce.  I don’t seem to remember that other part though,” he shakes his head, feigning deep thought at the night of their first date.

Magnus gives him a confused look, not knowing where Alec was leading them.  Alec comes to a stop and Magnus looks up.  He sucks in a sharp breath.

“The tree…all the lights are back on.  How did…?” he looks at Alec, his mouth hanging open, unable to conjure up the right words for this sweet man.

Alec smirks.  “Wanna remind me of that first kiss, babe?” he murmurs softly, gently grabbing Magnus’ waist and pulling him towards him.

Magnus places his hands on his chest as he shakes his head.  “You sly little-”

Alec tugs him in by the lapels of his suit and shuts him up with a deep kiss.  He slides a hand up to cup the back of Magnus’ head, tilting him to deepen the kiss.  Magnus releases a soft moan and wraps his arms around Alec’s waist, tugging him closer through his belt loops. 

They are soon smiling too much to continue, they end the kiss with breathless laughs, not straying too far from one another. 

Alec rubs his nose lightly on the bridge of Magnus’ before kissing him softly on his forehead.

“Happy anniversary,” he whispers.

Magnus chuckles and leans back to look into his lover’s eyes.  “Happy anniversary,” he whispers before going back in for another kiss.

He leans back quickly as a thought crosses his mind before their lips touch, leaving Alec with puckered lips that turn into a pout.

“Oh!  And to many more innuendos to come in the future-”

Alec rolls his eyes before capturing Magnus’ lips again in a sweet, slow kiss.  Magnus chuckles against his lips before giving in easily.  They stay under that tree, sharing kisses, gentle and loving touches as they reminisce funny and beautiful memories they have made throughout the years together under the stars.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm choking on my own floofage, it's getting out of hand..  
> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!  
> If you want more malec fluff, send me prompts or yell at me on tumblr: nanf1c  
> Have a beautiful day my darlings <3

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck i'm sorry, was that okay? Could it have more? (the answer is always yes)  
> Let me know what you think! Comments and Kudos fuel my desperation for your validation so help a gal out won't ya?  
> Nah just kidding, you dont have to do shit, but seriously thank you so much for reading!  
> If you have any fluffy malec ideas you want to read but just can't get down on paper, send me a prompt and i will do my best to help us through this hiatus!  
> Yell at me on my tumblr nanf1c  
> Have a beautiful day darlings!


End file.
